Vhodan
Introduction Vhodans Vhö-dän (Homo Bellator or Homo Bellator Sapiens)(Also commonly referred as Wetbacks) are tall, and muscular humanoids. They are the latest cousin of humans and therans, members of the hominid clade, a branch of great apes characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; manual dexterity, opposable thumbs and a general trend towards larger, more complex brains and societies. It is generally agreed that although they are members of the Homo ''genus, ''Homo Bellators can be characterized by a smaller cranial capacity and more primitive hominid characteristics such as bodily fur, bulkier dentition, tusk-like protrusions and smaller anatomical discrepancies. The earliest Vhodan remnants found date to around 120,000 years ago, in central Dravos. Vhodan populations originate in the eastern and central plains of Dravos and have migrated west, populating the western coasts of Dravos. Bajamaran Vhodans share the same anatomical features of their Dravosi cousins, yet present anomalous skin and fur coloration in comparison. While the process of their migration across the Atlantic ocean remains a scientific mystery, the coloration of their skin and fur is traced to a genetic anomaly that is common to this specific group. Vhodan total population estimates currently sum to aproximately 275,000,000 individuals. Vhodans began to practice sedentary agriculture about 9,000 years ago due to cultural exposure to different neighbouring species and cultures. This exposure has led to the rapid development of archaic technological advances. However, Vhodan societies have been constantly crippled by conflict and enslavement by other species such as Ajaban packs, the amarantine Sylvaren and more recently lycian Humans. Thus, Vhodan societies of the current century feature mostly pre-classical era advances that are limited to early metal working, archaic masonry and wood working. Vhodan slaves were traditionally exported from their native lands in Dravos by either Ajaban, Vhodan and Human slavers, to northern and eastern nations of Lycia and Ishtar. More recently, the sudden colonization of the Caprican continent brought around 440,000 Vhodan individuals to the new continent as indentured slaves until the appearance of the Atlantic Rift 300 years ago. The current population of Vhodan slaves in Caprican colonies is estimated to be of about 560,000 individuals. The current population of Vhodan slaves in Lycian is estimated to be around 1,890,000 heads. There is a strong bias shared by Theran and Human anthropologists against the potential of Vhodan societies to establish civilized states akin to Lycian standards. Vhodans are commonly regarded as a slave-race by the aformentionned northern societies and are believed to be incapable of self-preservation or independence beyond barbarism. Wheter this racial stereotype is true or not, native Vhodan societies have not shown evidence of any leap beyond stereotypical savagery and superstition. History 'Evolution and rise' The genus Homo Bellator'' diverged from other hominids in Dravos, after the human clade split from the ''Pan ''lineage of the hominids (great ape) branch of the primates. This new genus appeared roughly 120,000 years from now as an offshoot of ''Homo Erectus. Modern Vhodans, defined as the species Homo Bellator, proceeded to colonize all of Dravos and the Bajamares as well as Caprica, arriving in Bajamar 60,000 years ago and in eastern Caprica (through slavery) roughly 360 years ago. The closest living relatives of Vhodans are Humans and Therans, and to an extent, other apes such as Chimpanzees and Gorillas who also inhabit the continent of Dravos. By the beginning of the Upper Paleolithic period, full behaviorial modernity, including language, music and other cultural universals had developed. Unlike Homo Sapiens, Homo Bellator ''did not expand beyond its own continent as quickly and did not develop technologies akin to their neighbours until 7000 years ago. 'Transition to Slavery' Until 9,000 years ago, Vhodans lived as hunter gatherers. They lived in small nomadic groups known as band societies. The advent of agriculture within Human societies prompted the Neolithic Revolution which affected Vhodan bands in turn, leading the species to establish permanent settlements motivated by an access to food surplus, the domestication of animals and the use of early metal tools. Agriculture ecouraged trade and cooperation, and led to the establishment of complex societies. The first Vhodan proto-states appeared 6,000 years ago and ever since have retained a strictly tribal structure with only few, but significant, exceptions. One of the first and most significant obstacles to Vhodan technological evolution has been the constant threat of Ajaban packs within Dravos. These packs often preyed on hominid populations, almost effectively wiping off Humans from the center of the continent, and culling significant numbers of Vhodan tribes. Subsequent adoption of sedentary culture by Ajaban groups led to the first occurences of Vhodan slavery nearly 5,900 years ago. This conflictual relation with their predatorial neighbours led to an increase in aggressive and xenophobic behaviors among Vhodan populations, resulting in their signature warrior culture. The rise of the Amarantine Empire and its vast use of slavery of hominid species led to the complete stunting of primitive Vhodan technological and social evolution. Unruly tribes were massacred while massive amounts of Vhodan individuals were forced into indentured slavery by the Amarantine Sylvaren. Ever since, a commerce of slave trade revolving around the Vhodan thrived, leading to the exodial migration of Vhodans across Dravos, Amarant, Lycia and Ishtar. Evidence of their presence can be found in almost all classical and neo-classical civilizations surrounding the Medean sea and the Isthar desert. In 329 BC, the Amarantine Empire is plagued by the Thrall Uprising during which the majority of Vhodan slaves are led into a violent rebellion by Shaka the Thrall King. Following the fall of the Amarantine Empire, the slaves ruled over the ruins for aproximately 4 years before being overtaken by the Sarranid invasions in 336 BC. Vhodan slavery has since then continued throughout the centuries, upheld by Human civilizations up to the present day. This constant slave-driving of Vhodan populations has left a permanent mark in Dravosi tribes, having led certain tribes to even partake in this commercial endeavour by sub-contracting themselves as slave hunters for Human civilizations and colonials. Free Vhodans outside of Dravos have been a rarity through the ages, and slave-breeding has caused most individuals outside of their native habitat to remain strongly subservient due to an excessive lack of education and liberties. Warring dravosi Vhodan tribes commonly sold the families of defeated rival tribes to slavery. This practice led to the survival of only the strongest and most aggressive Vhodan nations to remain free on their continent. This enslavement of the conquered is still practiced today by modern Vhodan nations such as the Zulu and Maasai. 'The Bajamaran Exodus' The migration of Vhodans from western Dravos to the Bajamares is estimated to have occured about 60,000 years ago. Evidence to support such a claim has been seen in the form of pre-historic Vhodan remains, found in numerous examples throughout the archipellago and radiometric dating evaluates the earliest specimen to have existed 59,781 years ago. There is no clear explanation to how or why this migration occurred, but a common belief among Bajamaran Vhodans relates this migration to an act commited by their founding gods, Olorun and Mami-wata, respectively known as their Creator God and Godess of the Seas. While the names given to these deities varies between pre-colonial Bajamaran dialects, they are always referred to the same titles and positions. Due to their exodus, Bajamaran Vhodans have not suffered enslavement by other civilizations. Their societies have however evolved in similar ways to their Dravosi cousins, establishing small clusters of tribal societies across the islands. These societies have relied almost exclusively on fishing and pisciculture as well as hunting and gathering. While they have developed masonry and simplistic metal working, the Bajamaran Vhodan have not developed technologies beyond nor writing. Rather, their societies adopted communication and measurement methods similar to that of their Azcelan neighbours, namely knotted ropes and string-and-stick geometry. First contact between Bajamaran Vhodans and Human explorers happened when the first Humans to discover the new continent set foot on Isla Grandia in 1392 AD. Following exchanges with colonists has been for the most part violent, leading to the slave trade of Bajamaran Vhodans towards Lycia as exotic commodities and locally as cheaper labour forces. Today most Vhodan tribes in the bajamares have remained for the most part recluse, extremely hostile to outsiders and dwindling in numbers. The large majority of Bajamaran tribes have been wiped clean by Human colonization efforts and those that have survived migrated in uncharted islands and towards inland Azcelos. 'The Caprican Deportation' With the advent of the Industrial Era and since the discovery and colonization of the Caprican continent in 1401 AD, Vhodan slaves have been shipped as import commodities or as property to the New World. The mass migration of human colonists to the Antigan Colonies, Nouvelle Gallia, Haltzen, Nova Caspia and Santa Sonora brought in its trail a massive influx of Dravosi Vhodan slaves to populate the Caprican, Bajamaran and Azcelan regions. In 1412 AD the estimated population of Vhodan slaves in the New World numbered at least 300,000 individuals. After the rise of the Atlantic Rift, slave breeding has led the number of Vhodans in the New World to rise to an approximate 440,000 individuals. Most of these individuals have never seen the Old Continent or Dravos and can only speak the language of their masters. Biology 'General Appearance' Vhodans appear as tall and lanky humanoids. The majority of their body is covered in a thin layer of fur excluding their face, hands and feet. Among their notable external features are included their prominent tusk-like premolars and elongated ears. Additionally, all members of the species have longer hair emerging from their scalp akin to their Human and Theran cousins. They posess a stronger muscular and thicker skeletal structure than other primates, but are otherwise similar, lacking an external tail, walking upright and having five toes and fingers with opposable thumbs only on their hands. Most Vhodans, since originating from Dravos, have a tan skin covered by brown or black fur and hair usually of a darker color than their fur. Unlike Dravosi Vhodans who are the most common, Vhodans who originate from the Bajamaran subcontinent have noticable blue skin and fur as well as ginger hair. The latter suffer from a genetic anomaly attributed to exogenic tampering. Native Vhodans from Dravos are generally bulkier than their Bajamaran cousins who are far taller and lankier. Successive generations of slavery has led non-native Vhodan slaves to share much more refined and less prominent features than native members of the species, who are often healthier and stronger. 'Anatomy and Physiology' Most aspects of Vhodan physiology are closely homologous to corresponding aspects of Human and Theran physiology. The Vhodan body consists the legs, the torso, the arms, the neck and the head. Vhodans, like most apes and hominids, lack an external tail, have several blood type systems, have opposable thumbs and are sexually dimorphic. The comparatively minor anatomical differences between Vhodans and Humans are a result of climatic adaptation and the favoring of predatory traits throughout their evolution on the Dravosi continent. These differences are numerous however, and the most prominent ones include Tusk-like premolar teeth, larger canines, molars and incissors, thin fur coating on most of the body excluding face, feet and hands, stronger muscular and skeletal structure, elongated ear lobes and a smaller, thicker cranial structure. Much unlike other bipedal animals, female Vhodans do not have narrower birth canals as a result of bipedalism and thus childbirth of members of this species does not suffer from the complications Humans or Therans suffer during childbirth. Apart from external visual differences with Humans and Therans, Vhodan specimens differ mostly in smelling, hearing, brain capacity and their reproductive system. Vhodans have a far more acute sense of smelling and hearing than their primate cousins but a lesser brain capacity. The Vhodan reproductive cycle is seasonal and members of the species actively respond to pheromones as a reproductive motivator. Mating season for Vhodans generally occurs between Spring and the middle of Summer although this phenomenon has shifted considerably for enslaved Vhodans who may mate under pressure at other times of the year. Pressure and stress applied by enslavement has led a great majority of non-native Vhodans to have atrophied physiological traits including weaker muscular and skeletal structures as well as more refined physical traits such as shorter tusks and lesser cardiovascular and metabolic capacity contrary to their native cousins. The average adult male Vhodan measures between 6'5 and 6'9'' tall and weighs between 76 and 80 kilograms. The average female Vhodan measure between 6'8'' and 7'1'' and weighs between 78 and 83 kilograms. Vhodan females show a tendency to be taller than their male counterpart which evidences among other apparent sexual dimorphic traits. Vhodans posess more sweat glands than Humans and Therans and proportionally larger organs than other primates. Although Vhodans posess fur follicles, they do not shed. Among the results of their stockier and more muscular structure, Vhodans display an affinity for intense athletic feats of running and climbing and present a greater endurance for physical efforts and stress. The species however shares very similar immune responses to disease with Humans and Therans. Vhodans also share a similar environmental adaptation ability to other hominids and process thoughts, emotions, cognition, sleep and dream in likewise fashion. Vhodans have iron-based hemoglobin in their blood, similar to humans. Each individual's blood could be one of several blood types, which included all human blood types with the addition of H-negative and H-positive. 'Life Cycle' Vhodan reproduction is unlike Human and Theran species, seasonal. Female members of the species upon reaching puberty and ovulation begin secreting pheromones through their sweat glands, signifying their fertility and thus attracting potential male mates for reproduction. This period of estrus normally begins during late spring and lasts until early summer. Male members of the species correspondingly enter a period of rut where their aggression and emotional instability increases, matching with this the increase of violent competition for females. Polygamous relationships between members of the species is not uncommon among natives while non-natives often display monogamous behaviors similar to Humans or in the case of slave breeding, specifically Polygynous relations. As with other mammals, Vhodan reproduction takes place as internal fertilization by sexual intercourse. During this process the erect penis of the male is inserted into the female's vahina until the male ejaculates semen which contains sperm. The sperm travels through the vagina and cervix into the uterus or Fallopian tubes for fertilization of the ovum. Upon fertilization and implantation, gestation then occurs within the female's uterus. The Zygote divides inside the female's uterus to become an embryo which over a period of 38 weeks (9 months) of gestation becomes a fetus. After this span of time, the fully grown fetus is birthed from the woman's body and breathes independently as an infant for the first time. Naturally, Vhodan parents recognize the infant as a person entitled to the protection of its genitor. However in the case of modern slavery, infants are considered to be the property of its parent's owners. Helpless at birth, Vhodans continue to grow, typically reaching sexual maturity at 12 to 15 years of age. Females continue to develop physically until around the age of 18, whereas male development continues until around the age of 20. The Vhodan life span can be split into a number of stages : infancy, childhood, adolescence, young adulthood, adulthood and old age. The lengths of these stages varies across cultures and populations. Much like other hominids, Vhodans experience an unsually rapid growth spurt during adolescence, where the body grows 30% in size. Unlike Humans and Therans, Vhodan females do not experience menopause. For various reasons, including biological, sociological, cultural and genetic causes, Vhodan women live on average about three years longer than men. Vhodan Sexuality resembles Human sexuality in various aspects, although there are significant differences. Males posess a complex prehensile bacculum structure that eases copulation. Females posess a similar bone, the baubellum, which seems to dimorphically vestiginal, yet appears to be used by native females as a tool for non-reproductive promiscuous or ritual exercises. Like that of their counterparts, vhodan libido is experienced as a bodily urge, often accompanied by strong emotions such as passion, ecstasy and jealousy. Differing from humans and therans, vhodan females advertise estrus through visible signs and pheromones while males display equally visible signs and a significant increase in aggression towards other males. While a human female may give birth irregularily throughout her life, vhodan females often give birth to children at least once each two years. Sexual orientation among Vhodans varies. While a vast majority displays heterosexuality at its fullest, displays of promiscuous homosexuality are common among native members of the species and often relate intimately to bonds established between members of vhodan tribes. 'Diet' Vhodans are omnivorous, capable of consuming a wide variety of plant and animal material. Varying with available food sources in regions of habitation, and also varying with cultural and religious norms, vhodan groups have adopted a range of diets, most of which are an even mix of carnivorous and vegetarian nutrition. Dietary restrictions in vhodans can lead to deficiency diseases. Capable of cooking and digesting the same food than other similar species, vhodans share a similar diet to their other hominid counterparts, albeit with some discrepancies such as the capacity to digest certain toxins far better than humans. One could safely assume that a vhodan is less likely to die from poisoning or intoxication than a human or theran. Culture 'Dravosi Culture' Dravosi Vhodans live primarily in sedentary settled tribal societies. Their settlements are mostly composed of numerous huts centered around a small number of long-houses which in turn, are built around a large ritual circle used for celebrations, meetings and talks. Population varies between settlements, with the most prominent ones exerting more aggression against smaller ones. Agriculture takes place around the extremities of the village, while animal husbandry is performed near habitations themselves. Settlements tend to be built near water sources, rivers, lakes and wells. Older villages sometimes are surrounded by wooden or earthen palissades as protection against assaillants, and makeshift towers are not uncommon in such fortified settlements. Technology is primitive; most tools and weapons are made of wood, bones or bronze and irrigation, stone masonry and lifts seem to be unknown concepts to the dravosi vhodan. They show however and excellent craftsmanship of leatherworks, tanning, jewelry, wood carving and pottery. Vhodan societies have no central government or ruling classes. Instead, tribal dominance is asserted by chieftains, who act as guides and leaders for their respective tribes. Most Dravosi Vhodans establish tribal leadership by meritocratic standards. The chieftain is often elected through ritualistic dominance, either by a show of force or through military exploits. These chieftains commonly display their position by having many concubines(Umfazi) along with their main wife/husband(Thanda) to represent their social status. While male leaders surround themselves with females, female leaders surround themselves with males. In several occurences, the weakest male members of these tribes are attributed the position of Hsifebe under chieftains, which equates sexual slavery as a lesser concubine. Hsifebe are often traded between chieftains for diplomatic relations. The strongest chieftains have along their Thanda, at least four Umfazi ''and eight ''Hsifebe. Wives and husbands generally share the same hierarchical power in their tribes, while Umfazi concubines share significant power that is lesser than chieftains, but greater than other members of the tribe. While this primitive social structure is fiercely established to be mainly centered around chieftains, tribe Shamans often share similar benefits and meritocratic rights as the chieftains, albeit to a lesser extent. Regular members of the tribe generally do not posess more than the chieftain, otherwise challenging the authority of the chieftain and risking exile. It is not uncommon for chieftains to arise ritualistically through duels, killing the previous leader and obtaining their Thanda, Umfazi and Hsifebe as their own. Additionally, it is not uncommon for Thandas to commit suicide upon facing such eventualities. Meritocracy is a strong tenet of Vhodan tribes. All members of a tribe are raised with such a tenet to be ingrained in every of their actions and thoughts. All Vhodans know how, or learn how, to use weapons from an early age. It is part of their education – along with trapping, hunting, foraging, and fighting, they are thaught to be vicious and merciless warriors for the sake of the tribe. Due to their ritualistic and warmongering tenets, Vhodan tribes appear vicious, savage and brutally barbaric. Following traditional vhodan tenets, the weak are no better than dead and the strong will outlive in tales and myth. Since writing and reading is inexistant in dravosi vhodan culture, most tales and myth are shared generationally from mentor to student. Primitive communication of position, warnings and concepts is often done through iconographic messaging, often displayed by carved plates of wood, pottery or stone tablets or etched on leather or wooden shields. Otherwise knowledge is orally shared mainly by Shamans or chieftains. Dravosi Vhodans are great users of scarrified tattoos, and excellent artists. The practice involves shaving the tattooed area, burning the epiderm, then etching the ink with thin blades or spines. These painfully earned tattoos are awarded as signs of accomplishment and to indicate family ties, such as the Slitted Throat -- they have a tattoo across their necks imitating a slitted throat. Some of these are greatly artistic, and each have their own meaning – for example, when a Vhodan has demonstrated successfully bonding with a tiger, they are usually awarded a band of stripes, similar to the pattern of their beast, on their body; or especially proficient fighters may seem to have ‘claws’ emerging from their skin. Piercings are common, usually in the ears, although some warriors have pierced their lips, noses, and other sections of their body to display bones and other fearsome decorations. Tattoos and piercings are often indicators of status for individuals in vhodan tribes, making it easier for members of the tribe to gauge the position and feats of relatives and neighbours at first glance. Vhodan clothing varies greatly, according to rank, profession, and age. Dyed cotton or linen, is common but used parcimoniously, due to the warm climates of Dravos. Leather, fur and hide is also commonly used to compliment such fabrics. Common daily wear garments of choice are shifts, loincloths, and skirts, sometimes with complex stitching and designs. Most formal wear have very elaborate necklines adorned with carved ivory, ebony and blackwood necklaces. Shoes, boots and sandals are generally worn by the wealthiest. Priests and priestesses tend to wear long robes and dresses with copious amounts of jewelry. Warriors, particularly those from central Dravos, wear leather or fur leggings and armguards, skirts or loincloths, and complex headresses. In western Dravos, vhodan warriors often wear leather belt pants, boots, thick hide armguards and square wooden plates on strapped to their chest. Helmets are unusual, but when they are worn, they never cover eyes or ears due to their belief that a warrior must be able to see and hear at all times without any obstruction. Dressing fashion varies very little between males and females with the exception of the latter wearing strips of cloth, hide or fur on their torso to cover their breasts. Vhodans generally wear their hair long and typically style it in braids or dreadlocks which invariably are adorned with jewelry composed of carved ivory or ebony. Some vhodan tribes in the north ritualistically dip themselves in chalk powder to appear completely white. Such displays are somtimes used for religious celebrations, but are mostly reserved for war preparations. Notably, eastern Vhodans who live at the fringe of the Vasharan horde, wear no boots and dress in scarlet garbs to camouflabe themselves. To hide their scent, they proceed to roll into powdered red sand to blend with the desertic environment. In contrast, far-southern vhodans barely wear any clothes, and prefer to addorn themselves with mostly bone and ivory jewelry. Due to the constant threat of foreign and local slavers and rival tribes, outsiders are usually watched and trailed when they come into Vhodan territory. Foreigners are treated with suspicion and distrust. It is thus quite dangerous for an outsider to stay long near a settlement in Vhodan. Such a behavior has led more civilized societies to peg Vhodans with barbaric and savage stereotypes. Human explorers jokingly like to refer to Vhodans as having a stab-first, question-later approach. 'Bajamaran Culture' Many analogies and parralels can be drawn between Bajamaran vhodans and Dravosi vhodans. However significant differences arise from exposure to a far different climate, topography and general seclusion from the Old World. Unlike Dravosi settlements, Bajamaran ones are almost all exclusively build on stilts. Structures are more often than not build with palm wood and coated timber and monuments such as wooden totems or carved stone statues and temples are generally erected against rocky surfaces or mountains. Additionally unlike their dravosi counterparts, Bajamaran vhodans do not share such a strong affinity for warlike behavior and culture. Wihle conflict is not unheard of among bajamaran tribes, it does not appear to be the central aspect of such societies. These cultures have thus seemed to adopt a less strict approach to social hierarchy and status. While chieftains hold significant precedence and authority, their equivalent of Shamans, Witch doctors, assert a much greater influence in decision making and daily life. Religion appears to be of more importance among bajamaran tribes and the ressources that would be attributed to protection or war are instead used to edify monuments or organize ritual celebrations to their gods and animistic spirits. Clothing and appearance greatly resembles that of western dravosi vhodans. Scarification and tattoos also appear commonly on bajamaran individuals. Technological advances also appear to not exceed that of dravosi vhodans by far, with a significantly more advanced affinity for masonry and understanding of shipwrighting and fishing techniques being characteristic of bajamaran vhodans. 'Slave Culture' Generations of indentured slavery has led to the propagation of vhodankind across Atlas. Although not all human civilizations employ vhodan slaves, a significant majority of civilizations have arisen and remained stable through such methods. Vhodan slaves are generally given no civil liberties or rights and in the most extreme cases, are treated comparably to beasts of burden by their owners. Laws regarding ownership and handling of slaves vary across civilizations. Most Vhodan slaves have never actually seen their native homelands and were born under the custody of their parent's owners. Children are not educated beyond basic understanding of their owner's spoken language, and efforts are usually made by the owners to keep successive generations of slaves illiterate. This illiteracy makes slaves more docile and dependant on their owners, incidentally leading them to develop a stockholm-syndrome'esque relation with their masters. Unruly behavior is often cruelly punished, while well behaved slaves may be rewarded with gentler treatment and better living conditions. Vhodan slaves generally do not know about their native culture or religion and often adopt that of their masters, including dress codes, fashion, religious beliefs, doctrines and manners. A slave rarely lives old, and those who do generally, only do so because of they were employed as maids, cooks or nannies. Vhodans are employed as slaves in various domains of daily human life. The worst conditions befall those employed as workers in industrial and agricultural endeavours, while the less demanding domains of household care tend to grant far better living conditions. Additionally, some extreme cases of maltreatment can be observed in slave breeding facilities, where individuals suffer constant malnutrition and unhealthy conditions in order to maximize production values of industrially bred infants. These breeding facilities have been outlawed in most Lycian countries, but some Caprican colonies still actively use them to facilitate the deployment of cheap labor forces. The distribution of enslaved Vhodan populations follows a rather constant trend across the world. While nannies and other household slaves are usually given residence within the property of their owners, labourers and workers usually live in concentrated camps, slums or getthos either near the work sites, or in poorly maintained districts of larger cities. Insalubrity, violence, crime and civil unrest is common within these getthos. Recently captured slaves brought from the Bajamares or Dravos are rarely directly employed. Instead, they are either sent to slave-driving camps to be disciplined, breeding farms or gladiator camps to be employed as ring fighters for lower class entertainment. In some rare cases, captured Vhodans who presented stereotypical or exotic features, were sent directly to taxidermists for study and display in museum, or to zoos, to be displayed for public amusement. 'Foreign Perspective' 'Britannia' The Britannian parliment imposed a ban on breeding facilities in 1581 AD and began taxations of slave property in 1582 AD. Following Magna Carta's clause 30 known as Habeas Corpus, various bills have been passed in regards to slavery. On March 4th of 1670, slavery, slave trade and possession of slaves is abolished under the Abolition of the Slave Trade Act. Following the abolition of slave trade, liner Captains fined copious sums for each slaves transported throughout the empire and possession of slaves was punishable by equally faraminous fines. Britannians throughout the empire, although recognizing them as free, do not necessarily consider Vhodans worthy of respect beyond legal rights. Vhodans are often perceived by citizens of the empire to be stereotypically prone to poverty, criminality and violence. While racism is still a visible trend across the empire, efforts to further integrate vhodan citizens have been lackluster. Britannians commonly refer to Vhodans as Hogs, Coons, Mossheads, Orcs ''and ''Jigs. 'Gallia' Slavery is legal and promoted in Gallia, but not breeding, which is often sub-contracted to foreign colonies in Dravos. Gallians perceive Vhodan as primitive and disgusting, displays of everything that is contrary to their holy ideals of humanity. Racism is rampant and commonplace, and mistreatment of vhodan slaves is far from uncommon. Despite this trend, religious conversion of vhodan slaves is promoted as is promoted by Altean dogmas. Gallians usually employ derogatory terms to refer to Vhodans, such as Orques, V''elus, Troufions, Troufesses and ''Pelte-merdes. 'Altea' 'Caspia' Caspians may occasionally refer to Vhodans as Morenos, Morenas, Pretos, Pretas, and Sujos. 'Navare' Caspians may occasionally refer to Vhodans as Morenos, Morenas, Ferinos, Ferinas, and Sucios. 'Sabervel' Saverveli nationals often employ the following terms in reference to Vhodans : Schiavos, Inciviles, Sfrenatos and Maiales. 'Askadia' Askadians sometimes refer to Dravosi Vhodans as Trolls, Vhoslich, Verschwitz ''and ''Feuchtkin. 'Ishtar' Middle-easterners use various terms, scattered across dialects to refer to Vhodans ; Whashyeh, Saah, Alwesh, Hawla and Bardar. 'Theros' Therans may occasionally refer to Vhodans as Mochyn, Anwar or Ysgithyr (after Ysgithyrwyn, deity of boars) 'Caprica' Capricans of Saxon descent may invariably refer to slaves as Tuskers, Wetbacks, Wogs or Bucks. Capricans of other descent will often use terms of their corresponding language of descent such as Gallian, Navarran or Caspian. 'Bajamare' While Bajamaran colonists may refer to Vhodans of dravosi descent with the same terms of their corresponding language of descent, they use vastly different terms to describe Bajamaran Vhodans such as Sangrazulos, Caribes, Manis, Castiganos and Castiganas. Culture Vhodan religion varies mostly in practices and dialects, but remains a constant across societies and territories. In the Bajamares, vhodans refer to their practices as Voodoo, while in Dravos they are refered to as Yoruba. Both religious practices make common use of fetishes, refer to the shamanistic practice of Bôjuju or Juju and worship both animistic spirits and mythological deities. Traditionally, Vhodan myth shares roughly the same pantheistic patron deities of Olorun(Creator God), Mami-wata(Sea Godess), Khu(God of crafts), Sakpata(Death Godess), Nations Confederate Slaves Island Tribes Trivia ((Trivia on what the species was based on)) Category:Species